koh_lanta_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
TOP 10 - Lagrossa Org seasons - Number 9
N° 9 - Survivor Tobago (Season 6) This season was the second time I tried the One World twist. This season was interesting because the twist involved a lot of strategy from the players. And with a small cast (12 contestants), each vote were crutial for the whole game. With the One World twist, everyone whould had to vote at tribal but only between thoses who losed the immunity challenge. The twist succeded from the frist tribal vote, where there was a tie between two contestants. At the revote, only thoses from the losing tribe would had to vote again. This first tribal lanched this season as a very strategical one. In this season, players were allowed to give their idols to other contestants via private messages if they are currently in the same tribe. This season also had one of the best rivalry I witnessed. Starting from the same tribe, two contestants were gravitated and plotting against each other, but ended up being final 2. The story --- Once the contestants heard about the One World twist, people started to make cross-tribe alliances. After losing the first immunity challenge, the Glamorgan tribe had to send one of them home. Rich made several alliances with a lot of contestants soo he was safe. Tyler flew under the radar. In the other hand, Joshua and Jr were into trouble, Jr knew his name was on the chopping block so he asked the One World group to vote out Joshua. In the other hand, Joshua made a final 2 deal with Rich, but ended up voting against him. JR was voted out on day 3, after a revote between him and Joshua. Tyler and Rich voted the same way and they avoided by the same time to draw rocks. The votes were 5-5-2, then 2-0. Jaylen was voted out on day 6 in a 9-1-1 vote. After the tribe swap, Cassels gave his Kariwak idol to Tyler to get his trust. With a double tribal twist, Glamorgan ended up losing immunity and had to go into tribal first. At the vote, Laura knew she were in trouble and allied with the Castara group to save herself. Cassels made clear he was a threat and got blindsided by the Castara group alongside with Laura. Cassels was voted out on day 9 in a 4-3-3 vote. In the second vote of the night, the group decided to vote Claudia for not pulling her weight as she showed she didn't want to play. Claudia was voted out on day 9 in a 5-2-1-1 vote. On day 12, the Castara tribe faced tribal. Bryce was showed as a big power player as he always sent good scores. At tribal, Sean used the Castara idol on himself and Tyler used the Glamorgan idol on Joshua, negating 2 votes against him. At, the end, the One World group got their wish, as Bryce ended up being voted out. Bryce was voted out on day 12 in a 5-2-1 vote. After the merge, the majority from the post-swap Glamorgan group decided to vote Sean as the first merge boot. Sean was voted out on day 15 in a 5-1-1 vote. After this vote, the majority group wanted to blindside one of their own. Rich convinced James and Joshua to vote against Tyler. In the other hand, Tyler and Laura worked together to vote against Zach who was looked as a flooter and out of strategy talk. During the tribal, Tyler shocked the group, as he used the Kariwak idol Cassels gave him on day 9. Zach was blindsided in the process and lines were draw between the group of Laura and Tyler versus the group of Joshua, Rich and James. Zach was voted out on day 18 in a 2-1-0 votes, 3 votes were succesively nagated against Tyler. On the next tribal, the majority alliance wanted to secure their spot. They decided to vote against Laura. In the process, Rich used the merge idol on James to lock his alliance with him. Laura was voted out on day 21 in a 3-0 vote. On day 23, Tyler won immunity. It resulted by the majority going up against each other. James knew he was in trouble and targetted Rich and called him out for having multiple final deal. Joshua didn't wanted to betray his alliance with Rich and sticked with him. During tribal, the tie ended up by Joshua drawing rock alone. Voting himself ou in the process. Joshua was eliminated on day 24. After winning the final immunity, Rich decided to go against Tyler as he made a final deal with him before he did with James. James was voted out on day 27 in a 1-0 vote. At the final tribal concil, Tyler won over Rich in a 5-1 vote. Rich was pointed out by the jury as a cocky player. They didn't liked him having multiple final deal. Joshua was the only one who voted for him at the end. In the other hand, Tyler was praised for having a strategic, social and a underdog story at the merge. Rich, runner up of the season. Tyler, sole survivor of the season.